


Baby

by Deccaboo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyvon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bunnyvon).



When I was a teenager, back in the late Eighties, I used to work in my dad's gas station at night, and my mom's motel out back during the day. We were in the middle of nowhere (AKA Guthrie, Oklahoma) and it got so boring…but I remember one night, business was slow, my brother had sneaked off with his then girlfriend, and this classic muscle car draws up at a gas pump, just crawling out of the night like a shiny beetle.

We were a self-service kinda place, so the driver gets out of the car and starts pumping his gas. I took a couple of seconds to authorise the pump because I was a teenager and I didn't wanna be working at midnight on a weekend, but mainly because I was a bitch. I took more notice of the car than the guy, he was a lot older than me, and being a teen I just thought of adults as uniformly ancient, while the car was just friggin' awesome, sleek, sexy, if Bettie Page was a car, she'd have been this car. Man, it was so classy, but classy with an undertone of sinister. You'd have to see it to get it. I took a note of the license plate, as you do, cos if this guy is going to drive off I'd have remembered the car in a heartbeat, but probably not the key identity features the cops need. "If Bettie Page was a car…" wouldn't have cut it. I still remember the plates now, KAZ 275. Kansas plates.

While the guy's pumping gas, this shadow peels away from the side of the vehicle, little and quick, and I was annoyed because it was so dark I couldn't see what it was.

The door to our small store opened and a kid, maybe seven or eight, walks in. Cute kid, looking real tired and trying to be older than his age, I could tell he had a tendency to be a poser too. You know, one of those kids. He wore a battered leather jacket with sleeves dangling way past his hands in a cute sort of way and his jeans were pretty threadbare. I should have been able to tell he didn't have a mom.

"Nice car," I said, and the kid beamed. Before he was just cute, but his smile was gorgeous in that little kid way. His two front teeth were missing and his freckles stood out against his starkly pale skin and I was a bitch, and pissed off, but this kid made me relax. He had an attitude and didn't take bullshit like other kids would. Maybe it was the leather jacket?

"Thanks!" he lisped back, "Baby's gonna be mine as soon as I'm old enough to start driving! She's the best car in the world!"

"Baby's her name?" I said, and he nodded enthusiastically. "That your dad out there?" I asked. The guy pumping gas is taking his time, looking around as if he has some kind of night vision and he's expecting something to jump out of the darkness right at him.

"Yeah. And my baby brother's asleep in the back, or you coulda met him." The kid answered, jangling change in his pockets.

"Ahh," I replied, "You on a guys-only roadtrip then?" I thought about my brother and my dad going off on long fishing trips up to the lake.

"Yeah, kinda," the kid said, absentmindedly, and pulled a list out of a crumbling leather pocket. "I gotta get some things for my dad." He walked up and down in front of my counter, we were an old fashioned store and to avoid thefts, everything was on shelves behind me. For some reason, the kid wanted five boxes of table salt, a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter and a jar of strawberry jelly. I packed them up carefully in brown paper bags.

"What's your mom gonna do? All her boys off on a trip together. Bet she gets lonely, huh?" I said. The kid frowned.

"Uh, she'll be ok. I guess. My dad goes huntin' a lot." His face fell a little and I felt like an idiot for saying something that obviously upset him. Judging by his clothes and his slightly grimy face, his dad was obviously the main parent. I wondered what happened to his mom, but I didn't want to ask anything else.

"Hey kid, your dad's done now." I said, noticing that the guy was waving over at us. The kid was longingly looking at the sweets and I said, "Live a little, kid." I picked up a pack of peanut M&amp;Ms and tossed them into the bag with a grin. He smiled again, flashing that gap where his teeth were missing.

I added the gas to the groceries and with the peanut M&amp;Ms it came to more than what the kid had in screwed up notes and pennies. "Tell ya what, they're on me."

"Nooo." The kid replied, a little sadly, a little hopefully. Obviously he expected me to say no, but he still hoped that I'd act on my word. I figured he needed a break.

"For serious, dude. Everyone needs some M&amp;Ms in their life, especially on roadtrips." I said, and for better measure I swapped the small pack for the huge family one. I figured my dad's business could take it.

"Hey, thanks…" The kid checked out my name badge, "Ellie. This is awesome!"

"No problems…?" I said, hanging on to learn his name.

"I'm Dean!" he laughed. Dean hugged the grocery bags to him and I unlocked the server's door and helped him out of the store, opening the heavy doors for him. His dad watched me with curious and hostile eyes, I guessed the guy was just really protective of his kids. He kept his eyes trained on me, until Dean reached the car and got inside. He then gave me an almost invisible nod and joined his son inside their car.

When the engine started, it was a gorgeous throaty rumble, and I watched them peel away from the forecourt and laughed like a fool when I saw Dean press the yellow M&amp;Ms bag against the window and wave goodbye.

I've never forgotten this moment, even when I left the gas station. I kept my eyes peeled for that Bettie Page car called Baby.

Then, one day, I saw her again. Driving through downtown Guthrie, would you believe it? Two really hot guys sitting in the front and I got a kick out of thinking that the driver could be little gappy, freckly Dean after all these years…but I saw the car again, a little while later that day, some other guy, a local, Baby's sole occupant and I worried about what had happened to Dean and his family, his dad and his baby brother, that they got rid of the best car in the world.


End file.
